Nouvelles batailles
by Belinda Pumpkin
Summary: Aprés la guerre, le mondes des sorciers est à reconstruire, et chacuns doit reapprendre à vivre, chacun doit mener ses propres batailles.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort a enfin été vaincu, mais rien n'est fini. Aujourd'hui tout est à reconstruire, et chacun s'y emploi avec force, et volonté ! Chacun doit aussi reconstruire ca vie, et affronter son destin.

Dans le grand hall du ministere pavé d'un marbre blanc, avance a pas pressé un homme de grande taille. Sa chevelure rousse mal coiffé, son pas attife, et sa facon de jurer en marchant, témoigne de son retard. Il réussit à monter dans un ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referme, il en ressort deux étages plus haut, et continu plus vite encore. Enfin il pénètre dans un bureau sans meme frapper à la lourde porte en bois.

Eh bien Ron tu n'es presque pas en retard cette fois ci ! Dit Kingsley avec un grand sourire, ce qui détendit un peu le rouquin qui craignait une remarque négative à son arrivé.

Quand Ron pris le temps d'observer qui se trouvait dans la piece il vu les autres sourires qui lui étaient adressé. Ils étaient tous la, ses amis, son équipe !

A la fin de la guerre, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, avaient fait le choix de devenir Aurors. Compte rendu de la situation et de leur lien avec l'Ordre du Phoenix ils avaient recu une formation spéciale, et aujourd'hui formait une équipe d'élite spécialisé dans la recherche d'anciens mangemorts et de reconstituer les familles séparé. Ron en était le leader, et son supérieur Kingsley, était lui assistant du nouveau premier ministre, Monsieur Goeffrey Maldor.

Excusez moi tout le monde ! Dit Ron en souriant, ayant tout à coup retrouvé son assurance. Il adressa un sourire plus franc à son meilleur ami et s'approcha d'Hermione.

Kingsley reprit.

Bien maintenant que tout le monde est la, nous pouvons commencer.

Les recherches à propos de la nouvelle organisation de mangemorts à porté ses fruits et nous avons une nouvelle piste. Tout est dans ce dossier.

Il le tendit à Harry.

-Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus vous vous chargerez de ceci, quand aux autres, une famille vous attend dans la petite salle pour une déposition.

Il marqua un temps d'arret.

-Cette déposition n'est, disons, pas habituelle, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'une disparition datant de la période de guerre, elle est récente. Et j'ai l'intuition qu'elle a un lien avec notre dossier.

Cette annonce fut amortit par un grand silence qui fut brisé par Neville.

-En effet c'est peu commun, cela fait bien longtemps que nous avons des disparitions récentes. Dit Neville l'air perplexe.

Neville comme bien d'autre avait changé, il avait pris bien plus confiance en lui, et d'odinaire affichais toujours un grand sourire, il avait développé la capacité d'étre joviale et souriant dans n'importe qu'elle situation . Sa seule arme pour lutter contre l'horreur qui les entourait encore. Il laissait tomber cette arme uniquement quand il était confronté à des disparitions. Il connaissait trop la soufrance causé par la perte d'étres chers .

Après la guerre, le monde des sorciers avaient dut mener une nouvelle bataille. Il c'était retrouvé sans gouvernements, sans personne pour prendre de descisions !

Avait alors été élu Goeffrey Maldor, membre important de l'ex-gouvernement, et Kingsley comme bras droit.

De nombreuses familles avaient été séparé et recherchaient leurs proches, il avait donc fallut les aidé. Hermione, Luna et Neville, avaient créés une sorte de service spécialisé dans la recherche de ces proches ! Les entretiens avec les familles se passaient dans la Petite salle. Une salle spécialement aménagé pour recueillir les témoignages des familles.

Il avait aussi fallut continuer la chasse au mangemort, si beaucoup c'était repentit et aspirait dorénavant à se faire oublier de tous, d'autre beaucoup plus fanatique, s'organisais pour le retour des sang pur au pouvoir.

Et au milieu de tout ca ils avaient aussi dut se forger un avenir, continuer a rever, a esperer ! Leur amitié n'avais jamais été aussi forte, ils n'avaient jamais été plus soudé !

Harry et Ginny c'était installé au square grimaud et filait un parfait amour. Quand a Ron et Hermione ils avaient réussis à se retrouvé mais les bases de leur amour demeurais fragile. Ils avaient peur de soufrir encore, qu'il arrive malheur à l'autre. Mais chaque personne les connaissant pouvait voir le lien entre eux, malgrés leur difficulté à ce le montrer, ils s'aimaient et se protégeaient l'un l'autre.

Après la guerre, Hermione avait retrouvé ses parents, c'était ensuite installé dans un appartement sur le chemin de Traversse, et suivit sa formation d'auror aussi studieusement qu'elle avait suivi ces études. Mais la jeune femme malgrés un grand courage, demeurait fragile, hanté par la peur de perdre ses amis, de perdre Ron !

Ron lui avait montré de grande capacité de leader, et avait accepté cette place au sein de l'équipe. Place qu'aucun des autres n'avais eu le courage d'endosser, trop de risques, trop de pression. Ron remplissait très bien son role, et malgrés les inconvénients ne craquait pas sous la pression. C'était aussi en grande partie grace au soutient de sa famille, et de ses amis, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins courageux


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le second chapitre, le troisiéme est en cour d'écriture, et ne tardera pas à arriver. N'hésiter à exprimer vos avis, vos attentes …  
Bonne lecture, à bientôt !

Dans la Petite salle, l'ambiance était pesante. Une mère en pleure soutenu par son mari, qui tentait malgrés tout de rester calme, étaient venu demander de l'aide, suite a la disparition de leur fils, deux jours plus tot.

Luna assise face à eux, leur posait des questions, d'une voix douce et calme.

Est il possible que votre fils ai fait une fugue ? Vous etes vous disputez avec lui avant sa disparition ?

Non, Jimmy est un garcon adorable, et nous avons une bonne relation avec lui ! Je ne comprends pas, il était dans le jardin avec mon mari. Nous sommes rentrés à la maison 10 minutes a peine et quand nous sommes revenus il avait disparu ! Dit la mère en pleure, la voix marqué par la culpabilité.

-Madame Beaumond -dit Hermione- Ca n'est pas votre faute, il est impossible de prévenir ce genre de chose. Nous allons tout faire pour retrouver votre fils. Mais pour cela vous devez nous aider.

La mère de Jimmy se repris un peu, au prix d'un gros effort et rassembla tout son courage pendant les deux heures qui suivirent pour etre de la plus grande aide !

A la fin de l'interrogatoire, Hermione les raccompagna et c'est avec un pincement au cœur, qu'elle leur promis de retrouver leur fils !

La jeune sorciére avait changé, elle qui avait toujours eu de l'assurance, aujourd'hui s'en servait pour cacher une certaine détresse ! Elle détestait promettre qu'elle retrouverais un enfant, car ce n'était jamais sur, et parfois on ne le retrouvais pas vivant. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle connaissait trop bien la détresse de ces familles, la peine causée par la perte de ceux qu'on aime ! Elle avait été seule longtemps après avoir jeté un sort à ces parents ! Et meme si revivre cette épreuve à chaque nouvelle enquête était très dur pour elle, elle y mettais tout son cœur !

En refermant le porte elle se rappella une autre histoire. Une histoire qui l'avait beaucoup chamboulé ! Elle se revoit sous la pluie,, baguette tendu en direction d'un homme encapuchonné, tenant sa baguette sous la gorge d'un petit garçon appelé Thomas ! Un éclair vert jailli tout à coup ! Elle hurle, et se précipite sur le petit corp inanimé ! Un petit garçon de 4 ans tué parce que sa famille avait choisi de resisté pendant la guerre, parce qu'elle avait choisi le courage ! Elle avait aussi fait une promesse a cette famille, et n'avait jamais pu oublier le regard fou de la mère en lui apprenant le mort de son fils … Elle c'était fait une nouvelle promesse, celle de retrouver l'homme qui avait tué son protégé !

-Hermione ? Est ce que ca va ? Demanda Luna- Je sais à quoi tu penses Hermione, arrete ca ! Tu te fais trop de mal ! Tu ne dois pas vivre dans le passé !

Hermione tourna la tete vers son amie ! Elle ne pleurais pas ca faisais bien longtemps qu'elle n'y était plus arrivé, elle ressentait juste un énorme poid au fond de son estomac ! Luna était toujours la meme, grand et fine, les peaux très blanches et ses cheveux blonds et long un peu ébouriffer ! Elle était le plus grand soutient d'Hermione dans cette bataille personnelle ! Elle était douce, très sensible et possédait un grand instinct !

Toute deux et Neville avait créé cette cellule ne pouvant plus suporter la vision des familles demandant de l'aide au ministere mais n'ayant personne a qui s'adressé ! Ils connaissaient trop bien cette douleure, et avait décidé de l'affronter tout les jours pour aidé ces familles !

Hermione sourit à son ami, elle avait raison mais c'était tout de meme très dur. Elles éteignirent les lumières d'un coup de baguette. Et rejoignirent les autres au chaudron baveur. Au milieu de tout ce carnage, ils se devaient de continuer à vivre !


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma Fan fiction. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

Quand Ginny pénétra au chaudron baveur, il était déjà plein a craqué ! Elle repéra dans le fond ses amis, assis à leur table habituelle ! Elle sourit en les voyant, voila deux semaines qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, trop prise par son travail à Sainte Mangouste. Elle était devenu médecin, avec une particularité, elle était habilité à soigner les sorciers et les hybrides !

La tablé semblait prise dans une grande discussion, ils ne virent pas la rouquine s'approcher !

-Salut tout le monde ! Dit-elle, avant d'embrasser Harry.

Tous l'accueillir, par de grands sourires et des accolades !

-Alors docteur comment ca se passe à Sainte Mangouste ? On est trop occupé pour voir ces amis ! Lui dit Dean en plaisantant !

-Oh tu sais ce que c'est ! Répondit-elle, coupant court à la conversation !

Oui il savait, ils savaient tous. Et comprenais que Ginny n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Elle devait affronter chaque jour, des sorciers rendu fou par la guerre, mutilé, intervenir en extérieur auprès de centaures, des géants, des elfes de maison attaqué par les groupes de mangemorts toujours actif, s'occuper de l'orphelinat ! Que d'horreurs, et de peines qu'elle préférait oublier !

-Eh bien de quoi discutiez vous avant que j'arrive ? Vous aviez tous l'air si sérieux !

- On parlait de la nouvelle enquête. Dit Dean, en lui demandant pardon du regard pour sa plaisanterie maladroite.

Elle le rassura d'un hochement de tete.

-Oui, tu te rappelle les doutes qu'on avait à propos d'une nouvelle organisation mangemorts. Et bien ils s'avèrent vrai. Expliqua Harry.

Il marqua un temps d'arret.

-La semaine derniere, une équipe en patrouille en interpellé un homme assez étrange. Il paraissait inofenssif, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent la marque des ténebres sur son bras. Ils l'ont immédiatement rammener au ministére, et c'est Dean qui c'est chargé de l'interrogatoire.

-Oui. Il était vraiment bizarre, et son visage me rappelais quelqu'un. J'ai fini par le reconnaitre. Il s'agit d'Iliasius Lockar. Tu te rappelle de lui ? Déjà quand il était au service de Voldemort, il était connu pour etre fou mais alors la ! Bref … Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que la fin était proche, que nous serions tous punit ! Mais surtout il a parlé de la foret de Crywolf ! -Il vérifia que personne ne les écoutait – Kingsley à envoyé une équipe sur place, et on a eu leur rapport ce matin. Nous sommes maintenant certains que des personnes se réunissent dans cette foret, on peut sentir que la magie y est pratiqué et des objets, plantes… utilisé pour des rituels on été retrouvé. Il y a aussi autre chose, mais nous n'en parlerons pas ici, il y a trop de monde.

A partir de ce moment ils ne parlérent plus de l'enquete, leur discussion s'orienta plutôt vers Dean, Seamus et leur nouvelles conquetes ! Les deux jeunes hommes, unit par une amitié très forte, avaient eu aussi souffert de la guerre, ils vivaient ensemble dans un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, et tentait de vivre une vie normale. Ils multipliaient les conquetes, et étaient connut au ministère pour leur charme fou ! Ils fonderaient une famille plus tard… Quand tout serait terminé !

Il commençait à se faire tard, et ils décidèrent de ce quitter.

Oh avant que j'oubli demain après midi, réunion de l'Ordre au Square Grimaud ! Dit Ron.

Sur ce ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et chacun rentra chez sois.

Sauf Ron qui raccompagna Hermione.

-Hermione es tu sur que ca va ? Tu avais l'air toute chamboulé cette après midi.

-Non Ron c'est juste, que comme d'habitude c'est dur de supporter tout ca ! L'image du petit thomas et la sensation de froid lui revient à l'esprit, et elle frissona.

-Hermione tu dois arréter de penser à ca !

-Ron tu étais la, tu as vu comme moi, je n'arrive pas à oublier ! Et cet homme ! Qui était-il ? Je suis obsédé par son visage ! J'en reve souvent la nuit et au moment ou il va enlever son capuchon je me reveil !

-Je sais. Dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, souvent quand il dormait avec elle, elle se réveillait en sursaut. Il la prenait alors dans ses bras, essayant de la protéger, mais comment protéger ,la personne qu'on aime, d'elle-même.

Elle l'entraina avec lui chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas étre seule cette nuit, il le savait inutile de le dire.


End file.
